Hear the angels scream
by A-Cyanide-Suicide
Summary: Their bond was filled with doubt as enemys among them began to grow. Even their closest friends have fallen, but nothing can ever stop an angel. Not fear, not hate, not death... nothing GaaraxOC
1. Chapter 1

Heaven Help Us

This is my first fan-fic and I'm very excited for it. Opinions are always welcome and nice reviews would be nicer, but they're still nice either way.

Naruto doesn't belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto, but Setsumi and Asuka as well as the on going plot belong to me.

* * *

The two Kobayashi sisters were walking in the extreme heat of the desert on their way to Suna. They had an invite from Yondaime's only daughter to stay with her for a few weeks. Setsumi and Asuka were indeed tired from all the walking, but it would all be worth it in the end.

"Setsumi," groaned the youngest sister, "How much longer is this trip going to take?" Setsumi smiled and ruffled her sisters blue hair.

"It won't be soon before long sweetie."

Setsumi loved her sister with all her heart and would stop at nothing to keep her safe. Their parents were killed in an accidental fire and she took the responsibility of caring for Asuka. Her sister wasn't the only thing she cared for though, she cared for anyone who was hurting physically and mentally. It was a trait that she picked up from her mother. Setsumi looked at her sister who had a lollipop in her hand.

"Asuka, those lollipops aren't good for your teeth." For being sixteen, Asuka had a major sweet tooth. It was very rare that you saw her without a lollipop in her mouth.

"Don't worry, I always have a sucker in my mouth and my teeth still look fine, you just worry a lot Neesan."

They both continued to walk until the gates of Suna came into view.

"Finally!" squealed the young teenager. "Come on, come let's go! We are so close!"

Setsumi smiled as her sister pulled her hand and began to sprint to the gates. Asuka wasn't the only one who was ready to get to the village. They ran to the gates and slowed to a stop when a guard confronted them.

"Are you Kobayashi Setsumi?" he asked with a deep voice.

"That's me." Setsumi dropped Asuka's hand and stepped forward. Her gold and maroon eyes stared into that of the guards.

"Temari instructed that I escort you both to the Kazekage's office as soon as you two arrived."

Setsumi bowed her head and followed his retreating back. The excitement was growing in the pit of her stomach and a smile was creeping onto her face. This was the first time that she would have seen Temari in three years and there would be a lot of catching up to do.

Temari's blue eyes were glued to the window as she waited patiently in her brother's office. She wished for both her brothers to be there when her old friend arrived.

"Temari," said Kankuro with irritation notable in his voice. "When is your silly friend going to be here? I've got things to take care of." She turned around and glared at her brother.

"She will be here soon enough and…" she quit talking and smirked when she heard a knock coming from outside the door. "Well speak of the devil." All eyes were on the door as two girls and a Jounin from Suna walked in.

"Temari-san?"

The taller girl walked over to their sister and engulfed her in a hug.

"Oh Temari-san, it's been so long since I've seen you, my you look different, ah I brought my younger sister Asuka along with us and I see that your siblings are here as well I'd…"

"Setsumi-chan slow down or you'll pass out from lack of breath!"

They both chuckled as Setsumi threw an arm around her sister's shoulder. Asuka looked down at the floor.

"This is my little sister Asuka… she's sixteen now, but she acts like such a child sometimes." said the eldest Kobayashi daughter. Asuka's cheeks were graced with a pale red as she hit her laughing sister on the arm.

"It's nice to meet you Asuka. You both looked very similar; you could pass off as twins if it weren't for your eyes. Now I would like you to meet my brothers. The one leaning against the wall with the silly make up is Kankuro and the one behind the desk is the youngest, Gaara. He's Suna's current and youngest Kazekage."

Both girls bowed in unison and regained their posture.

"It's an honor to meet you both." said Asuka; although her words were a bit slurred because of the candy in her mouth.

"We appreciate you all for taking us in with such open arms, we realize that having guest from another village can be stressful and we will make it up to you three."

"I'd think that you both are worn out with fatigue from your long trip, Temari please show them to their room." muttered Gaara from behind his desk.

She nodded and motioned for the two to follow her as she walked out of the office. Setsumi bowed in respect once more before joining her sister and best friend. Gaara was right; the bags were getting quite heavy.

"So Setsumi," said Temari with a cunning smirk on her face, "Have you found a suitor for yourself?"

Asuka coughed on her sucker while her sister just rolled her eyes.

"Neesan is never going to find a suitable man, because she always sends them away. It's because she has no idea what she should do when a man tries to pursue her!"

Now Setsumi's face began to heat up and glow.

"Asuka, you're only sixteen and talking about romantics like this, you need to stop hanging around with Kakashi-san. Besides I'll know who the right person is."

"Setsumi, I like your younger sister."

Asuka grinned and gave Setsumi an infamous Kobayashi look; a look that said 'The attention is all mine.' She ignored the look and continued walking down the hall. All three of them stopped in front of a set of doors.

"Alright Setsumi, your room is next to mine and right across from Gaara's, Asuka your room is on the other side of mine and across from Kankuro's. If you need something during the night feel free to ask me."

Setsumi and Temari exchanged hugs once more.

"I'll be back in a few minutes so you can get settled in, you and I have so much to catch up on."

She nodded and slipped inside the room. It was a comforting room. The walls a pleasant lilac color, the bed had a plush comforter and comfy pillows, a desk was on the fore wall, but what caught her interest was the large window. There was a beautiful view of Suna and watching the sun set and the moon rise would be a wonderful sight to see.

"Suna is going to be our new home for now…"

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Heaven Help Us

Here's chapter two and I have two people that I'd like to thank; NeferNeferi for a lovely review and I'd like to thank Kaori Uchiha192 as well. It means a lot to me that I've got readers.

Naruto doesn't belong to me; it belongs to Masashi Kisimoto, but Setsumi and Asuka as well as the on going plot belong to me.

* * *

"Setsumi-chan, are you done packing?" asked Temari from outside her make shift bedroom. 

"Yes, just come on in."

Temari obliged and walked in where her friend was sitting on the bed, Setsumi's eyes glued on the window. The blonde smirked and joined her friend on the bed.

"Of all the people that I've had in this bedroom, you are the only one who has taken such an interest in the view. You always did have a keen eye for things that most people would look over."

"It's just so pretty..."

They both smiled and Temari stood up. She held out her hand for Setsumi to take. With one tug she had the other girl on her feet.

"Come on, let's go to a cafe and talk there. I bet that Kankuro will interupt us with something that isn't important." said Temari with her hands on her hips.

"I see that you still don't care if people have something to say." said the eldest Fukusima daughter who giggled when a playful glare was sent her way from the Kazekage's older sister.

They walked out of Setsumi's room and walked downstairs where Kankuro and Asuka were talking among themselves.

"Where are you two going?" asked the young girl with suspicion written all over her face.

"We're going to cafe to spend some quality time." was the answer she recieved from her sister.

"Can I come too?"

Setsumi gave her a cheery grin and ruffled her hair once more.

"I'm sorry, but this is time for Temari-san and I to visit, maybe next time." and she pinched her younger sisters cheek. Asuka's reaction was to groan and drag her feat up the stairs and back to her room.

Asuka has a bit of a temper, she can get very angry if she doesn't get her way she either screams at you or storms off, but that is expected from a teenage girl.

"What a brat." Temari muttered under her breath which recieved a nod of approval from her brother.

"Oh come on you two, she is still growing up and she'll get angry over silly things such as this, now can we go?"

Temari laughed and began gently pushing her friend towards the door when a soft voice came from the top of the stairs.

"Where are you two going?"

Both girls met Gaara's stare as he waited for an answer.

"Temari and I are going to a cafe to catch up, if that's alright with you."

He gave a simple nod and walked down the stairs to join his brother on the couch.

"Setsumi-san and I will be back in about an hour."

Temari rushed Setsumi out the door and they began walking to the small little cafe that Temari told her about.

Gaara and his older brother watched as the girl hurried out the door. Their eyes were on the door even when the girls were gone

"So Gaara, what do you think of Setsumi and Asuka?"

He looked at his older brother for a few seconds before turning his gaze back to the door.

"I haven't known her long enough to asses anything. I couldn't judge her."

Kankuro nodded and crossed his arms.

"She seems like a nice person, did you see how she handed that little brat she calls a sister?"

He gave a small nod and lifted himself from the couch.

"I've got more work to take care of, I'll be down later."

The Kazekage left his brother and slowly walked back to his office.

Setsumi grinned and clapped her hands in delight as they walked into the quaint little cafe.

"This looks so wonderful, I've never been to a nicer cafe in my life!"

"Well, Suna is the place to be."

Temari was right, the atmosphere of the cafe was charming. Candles lit the room up and gave it that beautiful glow, beautiful paintings of sunsets covered the wall, bookshelves filled with fantasic books for anyone to read as the please, and they were greeted by a cheery smile belonging to an adorable young girl.

The two sat themselves in a booth and the little girl skipped up to their table. Her blonde curls bounced as she made her way over to the both of them.

"Hello, my name is Sayuri and I'm gonna serve you both! Do you know what you want?" she squeaked which caused a smile to creep onto Suzume's face.

"I think that I'm going to have Azuki Shiratama." Setsumi said with the same grin on her face.

"I'll have the same."

"I'll be back in a few minutes with your treats." she bowed her head and scurried off. They both watched as the walked off and went to another room, most likely the kitchen.

"So Setsumi, what have you been up to?"

"Ah, just watching over Asuka and that's pretty much of it..."

Temari gasped and gave her younger friend a playful punch in the arm.

"You are so uneventful! You need to be more exciting, as I said earlier you should find a man to spice up your life."

Setsumi sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't think you should be talking, I don't see a man parading in your life." she snapped and stuck her tounge out.

"Yes, but I've got two brothers to watch over and all you have is a younger sister, where is the fun in that?"

"I don't know..."

"Hmm, it's about time that I win an arguement.

"I don't really consider it an arguement."

The two would've continued bickering had it not been little Sayuri placing their desserts infront of them.

"Ah, thank you."

She smiled and walked back to the kitchen.

They picked up their chopsticks and began eating their treats.

"Wow this is really good..."

They finished eating, commenting on eachothers current lives and appearance. Some were nice while others were a bit rude. The quality time was a nice change of pace fof both of them. Setsumi with the responsiblity of a sixteen yearold and Temari with being a Chuunin examiner. Temari paid for the food, but she had to argue with the Fukusima girl for the right.

Both of them left the cafe with beautiful smiles on their faces.

"I've missed you..." Setsumi muttered as they began walking home.

"I've missed you so much."

* * *

Sorry that it was so long and boring, well at least I thought it was a little boring. It'll grow to be more eventful as the plot continues so please keep reading and leaving reviews. I really appreciate them. Oh yeah thanks go out to NeferNeferi for an error I made and one more thing,

Azuki Shiratama- Dumplings and sweet Asuki beans.


End file.
